Drown
by Spirit of Writing
Summary: Every night, he dream of drowning. Unable to sink or rise from the dark abyss. The only thing he could was to struggle in hope to end his suffering. Only this time, his dream decide to be cruel, and make him watch other from his past that's he can't remember drown.(Hint of Apprentice Xehanort/TerraxAqua)


_**Author Note: This is headcanon idea that like to share, and also wanted to practice on show-don't-tell writing techniques. Hope you guys enjoy it.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Kingdom Hearts, but story idea._**

* * *

It was late at night, some of the residents are already asleep by this time in the castle of Radiant Garden. However, there was one person who having troubled to sleep. Xehanort, one of the resident, was laying on his bed while gazing at the ceiling. The blanket only cover halfway of his bare chest, and his head rest against a large pillow.

His brown eyes then gaze away from the ceiling, and look down at his chest to see a strange trinket on top and cover by his right hand. Xehanort clenched the object then hold it up to get a better view.

The only source of light was a small lamp on a nightstand next to his bed, and help him to see his precious item at night. The items was a five-pointed star charm with golden-rimmed, filled with orange to yellow stained glass, and a golden heart on the center. Stitched together by brown thread, and matching cord attached to the topmost piece.

"I wonder who made it?" He ask to himself. Feeling the smooth, colored- glass surfaced, and examined its craftsmanship of his so-called lucky charm."Does it really belong to me?" The amnesiacs man questioned as well.

After a while, he starting to feel drowsing and blinked a few times. Making his eyes lids grew heavier by the seconds. His body was ready to get some rest. Before he can go to sleep, Xehanort used his remaining strength to open the nightstand drawer and put away his charm inside. Once his precious item was in a safe place, he can finally let slumber take over him.

His entire room began to grow dark until his eyes finally shut, and his mind fall into a deeper sleep...

* * *

 _Xehanort found himself standing in the middle of white hallways. Everywhere he saw was pure white and empty. When he took his first step, the sound of his steps broke the silence, and hear it echo through the blank hall._

 _"Where am I?" Xehanort questioned as he continued walking._

 _The more he walk, the more he discover that the halls continue would stretch endlessly. Also noting changes as he keep on moving forward. After a while, he thought that nothing interesting would happened in his dream. Until he felt the entire floor and his body shook violently causing him to fall onto his knees._

 _"What the...an earthquake?"_

 _Just then, he heard a loud explosion that sounded like it came from behind. He turned his head around, and what he saw made his brown eyes widen in horror. Large amount of_ _dark water pouring in from a_ _gaping hole on the wall, and sending a tidal wave toward him. Xehanort force himself to get up, so he can runaway from the flood._

 _Xehanort run fast as he can, but failed to get away from the wave. Once the water caught him, Xehanort_ _felt the cold liquid consumed him._ _The sheer force of it send him spinning, nearly made him to fall unconscious, and blinding him with air bubbles created by his untroubled movement._

 _After his body stop spinning out of control in the water, Xehanort can feel himself slowing down, but his vision was still a blur. He thought the worse was over, but he discover a new sensation causing him great pain in his neck. Water began to filled up his lungs, and causing great pain in his chest. Almost like burning needles piercing through his chest._

 _The amnesiac man look up to see light shining in the surface. He tried swim up for the light, but for some bizarre reason he couldn't. The water isn't thick; however, Xehanort still struggle to move. He stuck and unable to breath._

 _After struggling to swim up and tried to stopped himself from breathing in more water, the silver-haired man stop trying when he realized what going on._

 _"So...my hellish dream have return."He manage to think those words. "I should have know...It always the same."_

 _Not long after he giving up since there is no reason to fight against his own nightmare, and letting fate decide what happened to him dream._

 _"T...Te..."_

 _A voice echo through the water, but Xehanort couldn't understand it since water are inside his ears. He shifted his head to see the bottom of endless abyss. What he saw made his eyes widen in disbelief and gasp not caring if more water inter him._

 _"Y-You..." He mouthed the word since he unable to speak._

 _Down below, there was a girl-no, a maiden to be exact. She must be around his age, and features that make her rare. She have lovely, short blue hair, porcelain like skin, and azure eyes. The was a smile on her face, but somehow she also look somber at the same time._

 _Xehanort couldn't believed what he seeing. This woman was part of the nightmare, and she look familiar as if he seen her before._

 _"Who...are you?" He wonder._

 _"I'm alway with you." Her voice sounded crystal clear. Even if they are underwater where it's impossible to hear someone._

 _Hearing her voice made his heart twist. He doesn't know why, but she sounded so familiar. He wanted hear it again just to make sure._

 _"Please...tell me..." Xehanort try to say the words, but fail miserably._

 _While trying to speak to her, the silver-haired young man began to noticed that she was getting smaller; however, she actually sinking deeper into the dark depth._

 _"No!" Xehanort frantically try to swim for her, but his body was unable to do it."No...I can't...loose you!"_

 _No matter how much he tried, all he could do was to struggle, and watch the only person he able to remember. He extended out his right arm for her, but she didn't attempted. She only close her eyes and smile as she sunk into the darkness. While silver-haired was desperately tried to reach her._

* * *

Xehanort sprang up, and began gasping for air as if he just got out of the water. He found himself back in his old room, and look around his bedroom to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"Who was she?" He ask himself while wiping off the cold sweats on his forehead.

In his mind, so many question are building up. Wondering was just happened in his dream. Especially the blue haired appeared out of nowhere, but something about her remind him of someone. However, no matter how much tried he can't remember.

He then noticed a ray of light entering from the window, and brighting the darkroom a bit. The young man took off the blanket that covered half of his body, and got off the bed. Then walk toward a nearby closet that was across from his bed. Once he reach there, he turn the steel non until it made a clicking sound, and pull open to reveal what inside. There was his clothing hanging on the hanger, and there was a set of tainted blue and silver amor on the floor.

He crouched down;therefore, he could pick up a helmet. Xehanort unbend his legs to stand properly once he got the items. The helmet have a dull blue color, black visor, silver jawline, and pointing "ears" bend back. Xehanort examine the helmet and placed his forehead against. Feeling the cold steel pressed against his sensitive flesh. Then he felt a memory came back to him.

"Aqua," He whispered.(1)

* * *

 **End of the Story Note: Hope you reader enjoy this one-shot! The concept of this came from when I watching Kingdom Hearts opening video, and notice that a lot Characters: Sora, Roxas, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua have something in common. They all go into deep dive and look like they are sinking into water.**

 **So I uses that idea, and also used my headcanon that apprentice Xehanort(Terra and Xehanort with no memories) would dream of himself drowning. Also get some hint from his past life(it could either be Terra or Xehanort memories), and had nightmare about it. Also I couldn't help to add hints between Terra/Xehanort and Aqua. I'm sucker for that pairing.**

 **(1) Xehanort wasn't supposed to remember Aqua's name, but I couldn't figured out to end the dream sequence.**

 **Please leave a helpful critic in the review box and support my story by adding into your favorite.**


End file.
